LA MISION
by Krystal H.I.K
Summary: esta cortito am es universo alterno...no se si si va aki jeje sorry bue es de QUATRE espero que les guste


LA MISION

Es hetero...espero que les guste...es de Quatre ...es universo alterno...esta cortito jeje le seguiré solo si me dejan review...y ay otros personajes x...espero que les guste   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una noche fría un joven peliwero tenia una pesadilla...  
a causa de eso se levanta de golpe...-aaaaaaahh! Nooo!- el joven voltea desesperadamente a todos lados y se tranquiliza al ver que se encontraba en su cuarto  
-no...no otra vez...esta pesadilla me a estado atormentando desde que acepte...-  
el joven peliwero sale de su cama y se asoma a su balcón, lo que es impresionante es que desde ay se ve su enorme jardín, el pueblo a lo lejos y una montaña.  
Se escuchan pasos desesperados que se dirigen hacia el cuarto del peliwero...  
-SEÑORITO! ESTA USTED BIEN!-dice el mayordomo entrando ala habitación  
-hmn...estoy bien William no ay de que preocuparse-  
-señoriíto otra vez esa pesadilla de su familia verdad-  
-si William otra vez-  
-perdone mi intromisión señoriíto...pero debería abandonas la misión...es lo me...-  
-WILLIAM! NO TE PAGO PARA QUE ME ACONSEJES QUE DEBO HACER!...lo... losiento no fue mi intención...tu sabes como me pongo con...-  
-no se preocupe fue mi culpa, bueno me retiro, descanse-  
-gracias William-  
al salir el mayordomo el peliwero dirige la mirada hacia la enorme luna llena  
"hmn...te encontrare padre...y te matare...te detesto... como pudiste haberme hecho prometer algo...algo como eso... me alejaste de mis amigos...de la gente que quería..."-te odioooooo-  
el peliwero se vuelve a meter en la cama y con la mirada hacia el techo...  
"Made...ojala estuvieras aquí tan siquiera tuviera alguien conmigo..no me encontraría solo...madre...te extraño" el joven se quedo dormido  
ala mañana siguiente el joven peliwero baja a desayunar y se sienta en su comedor, enorme a lo largo 12 sillas y a lo ancho dos, el mayordomo le sirve el desayuno al peliwero...  
-no cree que es una hermosa mañana señorito-  
"solitaria también"-si la perfecta para iniciar la misión-  
-seño..señorito!-  
-ya hablamos de esto William..es mi deber...-  
-mil disculpas...solo le deseo lo mejor...-  
-lose William y te lo agradezco-dice el peliwero mientras termina de desayunar.  
el peliwero se levanta- bueno es hora de irme...estuvo delicioso...William me felicitas a jeff...-  
-si señoriíto como usted lo desee-  
el joven termina de prepararse(ósea se lava los dientes, se peina..etc...etc...)  
se dirige ala cochera toma una de sus motos y se va. En el camino se topa con un joven en medio del angosto camino.  
-CUIDADO!QUITATE!- el peliwero desvía la moto acausa de otro joven de cabellos negros.  
-aaaaaahh!-grito el también ojiazul pero no le dio la moto  
-idiota! Que hacías en medio del camino que te crees hombre de acero.. casi nos matas-  
-eee! Es que estaba buscando una bala que perdí...por aquí estaba...- en ese momento el peliwero saca un arma –tranquilo...tranquilo...-  
-de donde bienes forastero- dice el peliwero fulminando con la mirada al ojiazul. Y con las manos arriba y una sonrisa nerviosa  
-eso debería preguntarte yo no lo crees- y cambiando una expresión a una mas seria-además si te dijera tu tendrías que morir-  
-hmn...entonces no te podrás ir de aquí...-  
-y que acaso tu me lo vas a impedir...no me hagas reír-  
-hmn..- el peliwero disparo mientras el ojiazul trata des esquivarlo, pero falla en su intento e intento rozarle en el brazo derecho...  
"Maldición logro darme"-hmn eres bueno...-  
-digo lo mismo...ven sube QUITCHE yo te llevare a ciudad esmeralda-

-co...como lo supiste...acaso tu..- dice sorprendido el ojiazul  
-je...no solo soy alguien que leyó tus movimientos...eso te dice todo...-  
-y por que tengo que ir contigo...-  
-por que es eso o morir deshidratado aquí...-  
-traigo mi termo 3 termos con agua...-  
-traías mejor dicho...-  
el joven ojiazul se dirige la mirada hacia su cadera y ce que en cada termo ay un hoyo  
"maldición como lo hizo"-pues es mejor morir aquí-  
-si eso quieres adelante- el peliwero toma su moto y se sube  
-no! Es broma -dice el ojiazul mientras también sube ala moto del peliwero.  
en el camino hacia ciudad Esmeralda no se dirigieron la palabra ni por un segundo, es como si ninguno de los dos existieran para el otro, pero ya casi llegando hacia la ciudad el ojiazul hace un movimiento provocando que la moto se volteara...los dos saltaron para esquivarla.  
-que te pasa...estas loco... ¡quieres morir!-dijo el peliwero  
-losiento pero tengo que aniquilarte...-dice el ojiazul mientras saca un arma  
-hmn... yo quiero ver eso...-dice muy seguro de si  
-te crees tan bueno- dispara pero falla  
-que descortés matas a alguien si saber su identidad-  
-no necesito saber quien eres-  
-puedo se alguien famoso y si me matas puedes ser famoso-  
-no me interesa la popularidad- el ojiazul hace unos movimiento ahorcando por detrás al peliwero pero este logra safarse con facilidad..  
"Como lo logro...o.0"  
-hmn que descortés es la gente en esos tiempos... mi nombre es Quatre -  
-Quatre que clase de nombre es ese que ridículo...-  
-el tuyo no a de ser muy original ¬¬-

el ojiazol toma sus cosas se da la vuelta y se va  
-eres bueno...pero no mejor que yo...mi nombre es dimitrij..-se aleja  
"que presumido...dimitrij... y se burlo de mi nombreee!...hmn...será un buen oponente"  
en ese momento el peliwero toma su moto ala que solo le pasaron algunos rasguños y se dirigió igualmente ala ciudad esmeralda así pasando a dimitrij por el camino...  
dimitrij solo sonrió y acomodo sus cabellos negros...

"tengo que mejorar mis movimientos...Quatre...alguien digno de ser mi rival..."  
el peliwero llega a una mansión blanca con jardín enfrente, al entrar  
-Melaniiiiiii!-  
-si señorito-

-podrías traerme las cosas...necesito terminar esto lo mas pronto posible...-  
-si señorito-  
en ese momento una ojiverde entro ala mansión del peliwero...con la creencia de que este no la oiría...

-mnp...deberías mejorar tu sigilosidad-dice el peliwero sentándose en un sofá de su sala- que haces aquí-

-no te importa-  
-te recuerdo que estas en mi casa... si me importa...-  
la joven ojiverde sale de entre las sombras  
-vine... vine a impedir que prosiguieras con la misión de tu padre-  
-hmn...y como se supone que aras eso...-  
-...-  
-escucho... no te quedes parada Hay...dime como lo aras según tu-  
-no...no lo se...-  
-entonces viniste aquí sin una idea de lo que ibas a hacer...que esperabas... que te dijera si ala primera...-  
-y tu que sabes-  
-yo solo se que seguiré mi misión-

-tu mission... tu mission...es la mission de tu...-  
-¡calla! Yo hice una promesa y no pienso romperla-

-co...como prometiste semejante atrocidad...mataras a mucha gente inocente en tu camino!-  
-como si eso me importara ahora...-  
-como...como se te enfrió así el corazón...-

-eso no te interesa...!-  
-eres mi amigo...se supone que me debes de contar todo...-  
-tu dejaste de ser mi amiga desde el momento que dejaste de apoyarme! Y me traicionaste!-  
-estaba asustada que querías que hiciera...!-  
-largate no te quiero escuchar mas!-  
-pero Quatre-  
-solo largate!-  
-eres un idiota...!-  
la joven ojiverde sale corriendo de la mansión  
-señorito perdones...aquí están sus cosas...-la joven le entrega una mochila  
-oh! Gracias melani-  
el peliwero toma sus cosas y sale de su mansión y empieza a dirigirse a su primer destino, ciudad oasis, pero en el camino ya casi en las afueras de la ciudad el joven peliwero escucha unos disparos en un especie de bar, dimitrij, el joven ojiazul sale del bar y al ver al peliwero lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacia un escondite en las afueras de la ciudad.  
-que te pasa sueltame..-  
-je...por que no huiste..pudiste hacerlo..-dice el ojiazul recobrando el aliento...  
-me gustan las persecuciones...-  
-o.0-  
-y p0or que te disparaban?-  
-solo buscaba información-  
-sobre que...la mafia rusa...-  
los jóvenes salieron de su escondite y empezaron a caminar un rato hasta llegar a un desvió de 4

- bueno aquí nos separamos- el peliwero toma un rumbo pero al dar unos cuantos paso...  
-tu te diriges hacia...-

-hmn... mi padre siempre quiso destruir esa ciudad... le ago un favor..-  
-no te atreverías...-  
-para aya voy no...aparte no será el único...-  
-mataras mucha gente...piensa...-

-si me importara no estaría aquí-

-si los destruyes será un golpe para la gente sin recursos-  
-no me interesa lo que le pase ala gente...acaso no te a entrado en la cabeza...-  
-no te dejare!-  
-intenta detenerme-  
el joven peliwero se voltea para ver a los ojos a ojiazul...este saca un arma y con una gran velocidad se la pone en la nuca a el peliwero  
-eso es lo mejor que tienes- tomo el arma del ojiazul y se la puso en la espalda...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

buen eso es todo espero que les aya gustado jejeje ojala me dejen review jijijijiji

Quatre: no creo que te dejen ninguno krys  
T-T se vale soñar!


End file.
